


Appetizer

by ottergirl



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Choking, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottergirl/pseuds/ottergirl
Summary: Eddie gets a taste of his alien symbiote.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 6
Kudos: 257





	Appetizer

Something in his life has gone awry, Eddie thinks, and not just the alien symbiote sharing residence in his body. Somewhere along the line after acquiring it--somewhere between that first kiss and this one, pinned to the wall of a warehouse by a writhing, immoveable black mass--life has definitely taken a strange turn. Ordinarily Eddie might be inclined to examine it, only right now he has an alien’s tongue shoved into his mouth and other things to consider. There’s an alarm blaring somewhere, the walls and floor around him dripping blood and other gore, a well-armed and lethally connected network of traffickers having met an unfortunate end in Venom’s--his--gullet. Vague thoughts on the edge of panic flit through his mind ( _we have to go, someone will come, cops, security, we can’t eat them, oh fuck I really stepped in it now_ ) but he can’t move. _He can’t move_. Venom’s excitement, its hunger, its savage inhuman delight echoes through Eddie’s entire body, and he’s helpless, he’s hard as anything--

Rows of teeth at the edge of his jaw, their sharpness far too close for comfort, and Venom’s tongue is filling his mouth so that he can’t get out a word or a breath, his jaw wide and aching. Eddie’s pretty sure that tongue could shove all the way down his throat if it wanted. He jerks a little at the thought, against the sticky blackness over his arms, his legs, his shoulders, his head--he’s pretty sure he’s encased in it--and the thought of Venom fucking into his throat makes his stomach twist in some sick, undeniably welcome sense of arousal.

 **I can be inside you, Eddie.** Venom, speaking without words, without breaking its choking wet kiss, tightening parts of itself around Eddie’s wrists and ankles and neck. **I can be all the way inside of you. I can be in any part of you,** and Eddie thinks something desperate back at it, something with the edge of a plea.

He’s shoved suddenly down to his knees, jolting and hard against the concrete, Venom’s tongue sliding out of his mouth. His lips hang open, throbbing and wet. The appendage around his throat, vaguely hand-shaped, tilts his head back. For a moment Eddie sees Venom’s bizarre eyes, its split-wide grin, its red, glistening tongue spilling out from the bottom row of jagged teeth to lick up Eddie’s jaw and cheek, and Eddie shudders full-body, his cock jerking in his pants, his breathing seized up with fear and amazement and _want_.

When Venom pushes into his mouth again, he’s not sure what part of it is being used to violate him--when it slides down his throat it feels a little bit and yet nothing like a cock, it feels slick and warm and pulsing, it reaches too fucking deep to be mistaken for anything like human anatomy. Oh God, oh fuck, he thinks, and he can’t breathe or move or see anything anymore, his limbs are pinned to his sides and Venom is his entire world, black and devouring. More of Venom is wrapped around Eddie’s throat and its matter squeezes him from within and without. His own bodily dominion is taken from him, he has nothing but desperate fragments of thought, the slick slide and throb in his throat, the glittering, starved-for-air edge of sensation building and building within him. His symbiote is in absolute control. Eddie wonders, distantly, if he is actually still getting oxygen--if Venom is permitting it somehow, with the weird alien physiology that keeps them joined and alive together--because it seems to go on far longer than he could possibly take without passing out. Far longer than he could survive.

(Never. Venom will never let him die, never let him come to harm. He is Venom’s.)

Coming is like the whole world whiting out, his body seized up, the pleasure brutally drawn out. He feels the coiled mass around him squeeze wickedly, feels tears spill down his face. **Filthy,** Venom hisses at him as the appendage draws long and slick from his throat, from his mouth, as he gasps in a tortured breath of air. **Filthy, Eddie.** Its tongue trails lovingly along his jaw, dips again briefly between his parted lips, into his open, panting mouth.

It’s a long time before Eddie can speak. He trembles head to foot, working his sore jaw, taking in bits of the warehouse around them in exhausted glances. “We--” He swallows, his voice a rasp. “We have to go, buddy. We have to get home--” and it isn’t just the alarm, or his certainty that the place will be swarming with cops before long. No, it isn’t just that.

 **Home,** Venom echoes, its glee palpable as it takes him up, closes around him, and Eddie is once more in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me: clmariewrites on tumblr, clmarie4 on twitter!


End file.
